Untold Stories
by robinraven4ever
Summary: Belle and Rumplestiltskin have an uneasy relationship. Both are very stubborn and know what they want, but can the two find the middle ground that leads to their happy ending. Belle has also been troubled by the fact that she cannot remember everything that happened to her while living in the Enchanted Forest, but she is afraid to let Rumplestiltskin in. semicanon.
1. Something Missing

Chapter 1: Something's Missing

The mayor's house was large and intimidating. Belle couldn't help but wonder what Regina's reaction would be to this confrontation. Belle wasn't sure how this would play out. She knew Regina had taken something from her, something important but she couldn't remember what it was. In fact she couldn't remember ever having anything that belonged to her that Queen Regina could have taken. Still Belle couldn't shake the feeling that Regina had taken something she loved dearly. Willing this encounter to be over, Belle knocked on Regina's door.

The dark haired woman opened the door, "I was wondering when I would receive a visit from you." Belle watched as the woman's eyes darted around to determine if she had come alone. "I have come alone today, but Ruby will go get Rumplestiltskin if I don't check in with her. Don't think of messing with me."

"Of course not, so why are you here?"

"I want what you took returned to me."

"I have no idea what you are speaking of," Regina smiled.

"Yes you do. Before your curse brought us all to this world, you kidnapped me and locked me in your castle. While I was your prisoner, you took something very important to me. I want to have it back now.

"You were just a fleeing servant, you had nothing of value. What do you claim I stole from you Belle." Belle floundered. She was hoping the queen would not ask her to name the specific thing that had been stolen. She didn't know how to respond, and the queen laughed. "You come here to my house and accuse me of stealing an item, but you can't tell me what it is. I suggest you worry about more important things than some fictional item I took from you."

"What more important things?

"Like the fact that Rumplestiltskin obviously doesn't love you anymore."

"You're lying!" Belle accused

"So he hasn't kissed you came back to him?

"How is that any of your business?

"He still has the powers of the dark one, if the two of you had shared true love's kiss, then his curse would be broken. He would have become a normal man.

"He hasn't kissed me," Belle lied. "Good day." Belle turned to leave, and the mayor caught her shoulder.

"Don't trust him. Everything he does is for his own personal gain. Even the simplest kindnesses have an ulterior motive. Trust me, my family has been dealing with Rumplestiltskin for longer than you know. Rumplestiltskin does not know how to love. You would save yourself and this town a lot of heartache if you would remember that.

"You are wrong, your majesty. He knows more about love than you ever will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The beautiful dark haired girl stood next to her new husband. Cora was terrified of this union. What would happen if her husband ever learned that she had not been the one to spin the straw into gold? Would he kill her? Cora's mind was fervently working to determine how to make herself so valuable to her husband that he would never hurt her. In the back of her minds she heard the king's crier announce her and her husband to their subjects. She curtsied and waved, doing the details she was expected to do without putting any of her heart into it. She was living a lie, and she feared when it caught up to her.

Her father had been a simple miller. He had liked to tell stories and embellish the truth to make his family seem more important than they really were. One day those harmless fibs became a death threat to her. Her father had told the kings men that she was able to spin straw into gold. Of course the king was intrigued, what king wouldn't want unlimited amounts of gold. Cora had known the king would kill her when she failed.

Cora thought back to when the king had locked her in the tower the first night. She couldn't stop crying. She did not know how to spin straw into gold and feared the king would kill her in the morning. That was the first time she met him, he appeared and spun the straw into gold for but a simple piece of jewelry. The second night the same man returned and was able to spin the straw into gold but for a simple promise. When she became queen, she would overlook any trouble he caused. The king locked her up a third night, with the promise of marriage if she succeeded. Once again the man returned and bid her will. But this time his price was high, he demanded her first born child be given to him. To save her life, the queen agreed. She had no intention of following through with the promise though.

As time wore on, the queen took over power in the household. The servants paid more attention to her instructions and their subjects began to understand who held the true power in their household. During this time she began seeking power of all sorts, but magic eluded her. She had not been able to teacher herself the magical arts.

The queen eventually learned that she was expecting her first child. This revelation terrified her, because the man who had spun the straw into gold had planned on taking her first born child. If course she was unable to tell her husband of this deal, because he would hold it against her and possibly have her killed. The man appeared in her bedroom after she gave birth to her daughter. He demanded the child. She begged him to not take her daughter, and the strange man took pity. He gave her three days to determine his name. After having her subjects search the land for names, she was able to learn his name was Rumplestiltskin. When she told him his name, she couldn't help but feel that he was pleased she had learned his name. She will never forget the smug grin on his face as he said, "Goodbye dearie, and take good care of our Regina."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Belle stood in front of the mirror in Ruby's bedroom. Ruby was fixing her hair and lending her some clothes before Rumplestiltskin met her downstairs for a hamburger. It was obvious that Ruby did not understand what Belle saw in Rumplestiltskin or Mr. Gold as she called him. Ruby was hopeful that Belle could help bring out a kinder more compassionate man.

` Belle trusted Ruby; she was enjoying having a female friend in which she could confide in. She told her about the visit to Regina's earlier. Ruby suggested talking to Mr. Gold about what Regina could have stolen from her. As she was fleeing Rumplestiltskin's home, he would likely know what she may have carried with her. Belle was unsure, because she remembered the wraith that Rumplestiltskin had sent at Regina when he found out that she had been held captive for so long. She didn't want Regina harmed; she just wanted whatever had been taken from her back.

Belle watched as Ruby ran downstairs to see if Belle's date had arrived. She came back with a smile on her face that told Belle he was downstairs waiting on her. She gave herself one last look in the large mirror. Ruby had done very well. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail with curled ringlets surrounding her face. It was a casual but pretty look. Ruby had tried giving her a pair of pants to wear, but they just felt strange. She had worn dresses her entire life, and she didn't like the tightness around her legs. So Ruby lent her a little black dress with a lace neckline that went off the shoulders. The skirt was straight and went about two inches above the knees.

Belle also liked how the face paint that Ruby had used accented Belle's eyes and cheeks. Her lips also looked very kissable. She hoped that Rumpel would kiss her. She needed to prove that Regina was wrong. She knew Rumplestiltskin still loved her. She just had to prove it.


	2. Don't Kiss Me

Thanks for the review paulawer. I hope this chapter meets your approval. To others, please leave a review.

WARNING: This chapter includes a sexual situation.

Chapter 2: Don't Kiss Me.

Belle walked in from the back of the diner. He was watching for her to enter through the front door. He looked like a child hoping for candy from the candy store. It was so cute. There was no way Regina could be right, he had to still love her. She could feel it, she knew he did. She just had to get him to kiss her again. Might be more difficult, the last time he kissed her because of surprise and happiness. This time, he would be expecting it. He doesn't like kisses very much.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Their kiss was soft and sweet. They were both scared, but it felt so right. Their lips were drawn to each other like birds to a flower. The kiss felt so right. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. Something was happening, but he didn't know what. The kiss was so sweet he wanted more, but it felt strange.

"Kiss me again its working," she said

He mumbled something, not knowing anything other than how much he wanted to still kiss her. But he felt like continuing the kiss would change him. Thoughts were spinning so rapidly in his head. He is used to quick thinking, but this was too much even for him.

She was trying to kiss him again. As she did she said "Any curse can be broken."

Curse. The dark one, his power. He was alert now. The kiss was trying to take away his power. "Who told you that, Who knows that"

The girl mumbled "I don't know, she…."

She had something to say about this she, but Belle didn't know where to start. But he did. He walked to a mirror covered in a cloth. "She," He said to himself as he pulled of the cloth. Then he started talking to the mirror. "You evil soul. This was you. You turned her against me. You think you can make me weak. You think you can defeat me."

He was ranting at the mirror. Belle had no idea what he was doing or who he was talking to. "Who are you talking to?" She asked.

He had forgotten she was there, He replied, turning to her. "The queen, your friend the queen…. How did she get to you?"

Belle shakes her head, she has no idea what he is talking about. She doesn't care what insanities he's talking about. She loves him, and he could be a normal man if he would just kiss her again.

"This was a trick, I know you could never care for me. Oh yeah, your working for her. Or is this all you. Is this your being the hero and killing the beast."

"It was working," she pleads. If she could get him to see reason then he could be a man again and they could have a family. He just need to kiss her to break the curse.

"Shut Up!" Yells Rumplestiltskin.

Bell begs him, he has to see it. "This means its true love!"

"Shut the hell up!" He screams.

"Why won't you believe me?" Belle cries to him.

Be then grabs here, and shakes her. "Because no one, no one could ever, ever love me!" At these words he pulls her and throws her into the dungeon. He hates himself for wanting to kiss her. He could have a normal life. But if he loses his power, then he would never find Baelfire. Bae is the most important aspect here. Who needs a simple girl. Hadn't he learned women were trouble after what Milah had done to him?

Belle was pounding on the door. She was trying to open it. She was yelling at him to talk to her calmly. She said she loved him. Rumplestiltskin didn't take being lied to. He was the dark one. He would put her in manacles and chains, at least then she would quit the pounding. He had to think. He swung open the door, and she fell onto of him. The two of them fell to the floor with her landing on top of him. He felt an arousal that he hadn't felt in a long time. He wanted Belle more than he had ever wanted any woman, even his precious Milah. Belle looked him in the eyes, she wanted this too.

She was still on top of him when she brushed his face. "My sweet darling, we could be so happy if you would just trust me." She bent down to kiss him again.

He pushed her off him, pushing her against the wall in his dungeon. She was not the master, he was. She was going to learn that. He grabbed two hand manacles that were hanging from the ceiling, and placed her hands in them. "Don't ever try and kiss me again!" His body was pressed tightly against hers, with his mouth turned away from her to avoid giving her the opportunity to kiss him again.

"Please Rumplestiltskin. We can be happy. Let me prove it to you!" She whispered in his ear. Her breath tickled, and it just served to further arouse him. He unknowingly let out a soft moan as he imagined losing himself in her beautiful curves. Upon hearing his moan, she lightly started lick and nibble his ear.

His ear had always been a very sensitive area for him. He couldn't help but press closer to him. She wrapped her legs around him pressing her womanhood against his body. Damn her to hell he thought to himself. She's a witch, and I am her prey. He rocked his body into her, but they still had way too many clothes on for this to be productive. He pulled his dagger from his boots and sliced the laces on her bodice. Her breasts spilled out into his hands, and it was her turn to moan now. He started with the right one, sucking and nibbling on it while his hands wondered over her body. He then moved on to the left, allowing his hands to continue exploring her. He yanked the rest of the dress from her body with his bare hand. The dress lay crumpled on the floor, while he moved on to exploring her body with his mouth. She tasted and felt so good.

"Rumple, please!" She begged. He looked at her, trying to determine what she wanted. Her body arched toward him. She desired him. She wanted more. He stripped off his leggings, and rubbed against her. She arched excitedly, giving him easy entry. For a slight moment, she grimaced in pain confirming her virginity, but then began moving with him. He still had her pinned against the wall with her hands mounted above her. This was good to him, it left him in control and still got them what they wanted.

After pleasing them both, Rumplestiltskin let her out of the manacles. He kept her in the dungeon, because having her near him after how intensely they had made love would be his undoing. After locking her away again, he knew he had to send her away. He couldn't make love to her again and not kiss her. Kissing was one of the sweetest parts of making love. He also couldn't keep her here and not make love to her. He had to make her hate him, so she would give up. He did not deserve her after letting Bae get away. She wanted him to give up his powers. He needed them to get his son back. She may love him now, but she would leave him just like Milah.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She knew he could tell she was hiding something. The hamburger was delicious, but she kept thinking about what Regina said. She wanted to ask him so many things, but she was afraid she wouldn't like the answers. But sometimes knowing is more important than the answer you receive.

"I met the queen today."

"Really, did she have anything interesting to say?"

"She told me to stay away from you, that I couldn't trust you. She also said you didn't love me anymore."

"How do you feel about what she told you?"

Belle looked at him for a moment. She was confused. Some of it made perfect since, other parts did not. "I feel very confused. Why did our kiss in the forest not try to change you like it did at your house."

"That's an easy one dearie. Curses are powerful things. They all can be broken, and ususally true loves kiss will do it. My guess is you had a curse upon you, and the kiss broke that one. Kisses won't break all curses at once, just the weakest."

"My memory….. The queen stole my memories from when she had me captive in the enchanted forest. If the curse is broken, why can't I remember what she took from me?"

"Memory spells are tricky little devils. The curse was broken but with memory spells you have to have something to trigger the memory to come back."

"Well that's convenient for her, so I have to see what she took to remember what she took."

"Unfortunately Belle, but the answer is yes."

"So if we kiss again, would it break your curse?

"It would, if I hadn't used extra magic to alter the conditions of my curse. By default, curses can be broken by true loves kiss. All curses have to have a way to be broken. They can be altered to have an alternate breaking point. After you returned to me, I altered my curse. I will lose my powers when I find my son. Without my powers, I cannot find him"

He was hiding something else, but she didn't want to press for it. He had already been very open with her. He would tell her eventually. She was more upset about not having a way to learn what the mayor had taken from her.


	3. Opening Day

To my Reviewers: juju0268 – Thanks. It was fun to right. I am looking forward to the next one, but it's still a couple chapters away. RentFan27 – I like it too. Stay tuned for Chapter 4 for more information on that. Girlyemma96 – Thanks. Wish I could update more often, but I am a full time student and parent so my time is limited. Mia – Thanks

Please Read and Review on this chapter. I want to know everyone's opinion on where this is heading.

Chapter 3: Opening Day

The tower chimed. It was now 9 in the morning. Belle unlocked the front door. The Storybrooke library is now open. Belle walked back to the check-out desk and waited for her first customer. Rumplestiltskin had given her a lot of money to buy new equipment for the library as well as new books. The library had been closed for a long time, so they didn't have any new books. Belle had been amazed when Ruby showed her how to order books from the World Wide Web, and they were all delivered to her.

The doorbell chimed, and Rumplestiltskin walked in. Belle smiled at him, she hoped he liked what she had done with the place. As he had provided the money for most of the work she had done, she felt it important that he be happy with it. "It looks great, Belle."

"Thanks," she said blushing. She had been staying in the caretaker's apartment. Her and Rumplestiltskin were taking their time and trying to find middle ground. She understood that he needed his power to find his son, but she still didn't like the way he tried to control people with his power. The doorbell chimed again, and in walked Ruby. Belle hugged Ruby. Ruby had become one of her best friends. Belle liked the fact that Ruby did not judge her relationship with Rumplestiltskin. She admitted that she didn't understand it, but she also respected it.

Ruby handed her a sandwich and a cup of iced tea. "You never stopped by for breakfast this morning. You are going to have a busy day, you need to eat." Belle took the sandwich and tea. The doorbell rang again as more people came into the library. So many people were coming in and out, Belle barely found time to eat the sandwich. During a brief pause in clients, Belle found a note Rumplestiltskin had left her. It said he would be back at closing to take her to dinner.

The library was due to close at 6 in the evening. It was 5:00 and Belle was exhausted. The library was silent now. A large part of Storybrooke had been in during the day. She thought about closing up early, but then thought against it. More people might need books. At that thought, the door chimed again and a young woman pushing a stroller walked in.

"Hello, welcome to the Storybrooke library," Belle greeted her.

The young woman smiled. "I would like to get a library card, and then if you could show me where books on wedding planning are that would be great."

"Of course, we can take care of both of those. Congratulations." She handed the application to the blonde. Belle had decided that the application would ask for Storybrooke names and not the names used in the Enchanted Forest. She thought it would be easier that way. Taking the applications she types attaches a sticker to the application and gives the woman a small plastic card. She notices the woman is called Ashley Boyd.

"Miss Boyd if you would follow me, I will show you where our wedding books are." As the two walk toward the back of the library, the infant in the stroller starts to cry. Belle notices that Ashley is trying to rock the stroller in an effort to calm the child. "If you want, you can pick her up and I will push the stroller for you."

"Thank you so much, after the wedding books if I have time I may check out a couple books to read to Alexandria." Ashley picks up the crying child, and she calms down. They get to the bridal section, and Ashley tries to place the baby back in the stroller. Alexandria starts to cry as soon she is out of her mother's arms. Ashley picks the babe back up and tries to look through books at the same time. She is struggling to hold both the child and books.

Belle glances around; no one else was in the library. "May I hold her while you look?"

"Thank you so much." Ashley says. Belle takes the child and smiles. The little girl is so beautiful. Belle starts to sway, rocking the baby. Suddenly the room is spinning. Belle grabs hold of a bookshelf, handing the child back to Ashley.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Belle lay on the cold stone floor. She misses her father's house. There she had a nice warm bed and a goose pillow to lay her head on. She would never be able to go back there now. She was a ruined woman. But then again she would probably die in this tower. Belle rubbed her belly. She didn't care what happened to her, but it was her child that she cared about.

At least when she has been with Rumplestiltskin she had eventually gotten a bed. Now because she had pressed her love for him, now she was laying on a hard floor in the queen's tower. The queen had acted all nice to begin with. The queen had given Belle a bed, good meal, and clothes to wear. Belle had been so happy when she had figured out that their one night of passion had created a child. The queen had not been as happy when she found out. After that, the queen had locked Belle away in a tower.

The pains had been happening for almost a day, Belle knew it was almost time. Her child was going to be born while she was locked away in a tower. Belle knew that the queen would take her child once the babe was born. She hated that idea. This was her child with Rumplestiltskin. If she could get free, then she could return to him. He had loved his son, that was obvious when he spoke. He would be ecstatic when he held their child. Belle knew he would kiss her, and she could break the curse. They could be a family.

The queen's man servant came in. He offered Belle a drink declaring that it would help ease the birthing pains. Belle knocked out of his hand, she didn't trust anyone who was loyal to the queen.

"How can you help her do this? You know she's going to kill me and take my child." Belle said in between contractions.

"A parent will do anything for their child."

"You're her father," Belle said as another pain started coming on. The man nodded as he assisted Belle with the birth of her daughter. With that knowledge, Belle lost hope. She had hoped to plead with the man for the life of her child. If he could have gotten the knowledge to Rumplestiltskin, then the child would have been safe. The man started to carry the child away, but Belle pleaded. "Your daughter is taking my child away from me forever. May I please hold her just once?"

The manservant sighed. His daughter wouldn't like the idea, but he didn't see any harm in it. He knew his daughter would never let this young mother see the babe again. He disagreed with his daughter on many of the things she did. He did not fight his daughter because he was trying to make up for all the cruelty that Regina's mother, Cora, had inflicted on her.

Regina's father placed the girl in Belle's arms. "Hello my beautiful baby girl. I name you Juliet. Today is your opening day. Even though your life is opening as a tragedy, I hope you find your happy ending. I just want you to know that I love you. Your father would love you too, if he knew you existed. I pray he will come looking for me and save you. I fear I will be dead soon. Belle kissed the child, before handing her to Henry. Belle addressed Regina's father, "I understand Regina is your daughter, but what she is doing here is wrong. I want to be free to raise my daughter, but if you cannot free me and insist on stealing the child from my arms, I plead for you to speak up for her. You are the only one besides your daughter who knows she was born. You are her only voice. As I will be dead and no one else knows about her, I elect you her god father. This makes Juliet your child as much as Regina is. Please take care of her as you do Regina.

Henry stopped and looked at Belle. "You …." He didn't know what to say. She had just placed a powerful burden on him. He looked down at the child in his arms. The girl wrapped her tiny fingers around his pinky. He looked at Belle, "I will do my best. Come on Juliet; let's go see your sister." Belle watched as Queen Regina's father carried her child away. She hoped she had made the right decision.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ashley stands not knowing what to do. She's barely able to take her child back as Belle falls to the floor. Ashley bends down to check for injuries. Belle is out cold and she won't wake up. Ashley runs towards the front desk, and picks up the phone. No dial tone, it's obviously one of those special phones that you have to do something to dial out. She runs across the street to Granny's diner.

"What's wrong, Ashley," asks Ruby as a panicked Ashley comes into the store.

"It's Belle, she passed out. I don't know what happened."

"Granny, call an ambulance. I'm going to go see what I can do to help."

Ashley and Ruby ran over to the library. Belle was still unconscious in the back of the library. Ruby checked her pulse, she was still alive. Ruby tried to gently wake her up. It didn't work. "Ashley, can you get me a wet paper towel from the bathroom?"

Ashley glanced around the library. She had no idea where the bathroom was, and the person to ask for directions was out cold. "Will a baby wipe work?"

"Let's try it. What happened Ashley?"

Ashley dug through her diaper bag and found the baby wipes. As she did , she told Ruby how she had come to the library to look at wedding books. Alexandria had been fussy. Because the library was empty, Belle had offered to hold Alexandria so she could look. After holding Alexandria for less than a minute, Belle had passed out."

The baby wipe didn't work. She was still unconscious when the paramedics came. They loaded her onto a stretcher and took her to the hospital. Ruby put up a sign saying the library was once again closed and headed to Mr. Gold's shop.


	4. Unexpected

Please Read and Review. I own none of these characters.

Chapter 4: Unexpected

Ruby watched as they put Belle into the ambulance to take her to Storybrooke General Hospital. The paramedic had asked Ruby to contact Belle's next of kin, in case the doctor needed to make any decisions while she was unconscious. Technically, Ruby knew that would be Moe French. She didn't like leaving Belle's care in the hands of a man who was willing to send her over the town line and make her forget everything. Mr. Gold had enough power in the town that he could probably take control of the decision making, and he seemed to care about Belle. With that decision made, Ruby locked up the library and headed to Mr. Gold's Pawnshop. Mr. Gold was locking up the doors when Ruby got there. She had almost missed him.

"May I help you with something?" He asked.

"I think Belle may need your help, she passed out at the library. The paramedics …."

"Tell me what happened as we go to the hospital, we will take my car." The pair got into Rumplestiltskin's and he took them to the hospital. In the car, Ruby retold story Ashley had told her about what had happened. At the panic on his face, she realized that he actually loved Belle. Ruby had assumed Mr. Gold only saw Belle as a possession but the worry on his face clearly showed love. Ruby couldn't help but smile, so even the Dark One was subject to the limitations of human emotions.

Mr. Gold pulled into the handicap parking. He grabbed his potions bag incase her condition was magical and moved as fast as his limp would take him. He had to know if she was safe. He couldn't lose her again. Ruby followed behind him.

When they got up to her room, Dr. Whale informed them that she appeared to be suffering from some form of shock. Dr. Whale had no physical reason for the shock either; all her vital signs were good. Ruby and Rumplestiltskin entered the room. Rumplestiltskin picked up her hand. He could see that she was breathing, but she did not respond to his touch. He went over the explanation that Ruby had told him in the car. He couldn't see anything that would cause a physical reaction, so he assumed the shock was magical. Could it be as simple as true love's kiss? He chuckled; Belle would be ecstatic of it worked. He leaned down and kissed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you plan on doing with the mother and child?" Henry asked his daughter Regina, as he held the squirming infant.

"She is the key to taking over the power of the Dark One."

"Daughter, you don't need more power. You are the most powerful woman in the kingdom."

"I will raise her as my own child. I shall turn her teach her to use magic. Once she is ready, our combined power will make us more powerful than any being in the land. And she will be the key to her father's undoing, but only after she is completely loyal to me.

"What of the child's mother?" Henry asked.

"The mother is being kept as a back-up plan in case I ever need to eliminate someone."

Henry sighed. He had such high hopes for his daughter when she was young. Early on he actually had believed that she was going to be a kind-hearted woman despite all the evil actions of her mother But now Henry could see his daughter was becoming like his wife. He could not subject this child to that, if at all possible. "I am sorry daughter. I can't protect the mother, but as she will not be able to care for her daughter, I will. Belle made me her godfather. You will not teach this child magic and you will not raise her.

"Do you think you can raise her better? Look how well I turned out?

"I am sorry Regina. Henry turned around and walked out the door. Regina stood in shock before she called out to her father. She wasn't used to having her wished disregarded, especially by her father.

"Daddy, get back here. You can't take that child from me. Daddy" She yelled to no return.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Belle looked around. She was in a hospital room. Rumplestiltskin was standing beside her bed Ruby was in the back of the room looking at her with concern. How was she in the hospital? The last thing she remembered, What was the last thing she remembered. She thought. Today was opening day in at the library. Everyone had come in and she had given out lots of new cards. Near closing time, Ashley Boyd had come in with her daughter. Alexandria.

"Did I hurt the baby when I fell?

"No. Ashley managed to save the child from any harm." Ruby said. "Do you remember what happened? Do you know why you fainted?"

Belle knew. She had remembered her daughter Juliet. The sudden memory return had been too much. She knew Ruby was worried, but it didn't feel right to just blurt the knowledge to both Rumplestiltskin and Ruby. Rumplestiltskin had a right to be told about his daughter in private. "I'm fine now Ruby, thanks for your concern. I simply had a memory return to me that had been blocked out. The impact from the memory hit me hard."

"What memory could have hit you so hard you passed out?" asked Ruby.

Belle sighed. She didn't want to put off her friend, but it wasn't right to not tell Rumplestiltskin first. "Ruby, I will tell you. There is some information from the memory that I feel I should share with Rump, I mean Mr. Gold first. Does anyone know when I will be able to go home?"

"Let me go ask." Ruby said leaving Belle and Mr. Gold alone.

"You've been awful quiet," Belle said to Rumplestiltskin.

"You scared me. I was just thinking of how happy I was that you were okay. I assume that you remember what the queen took from you?"

"Yes, I do. But can we wait to discuss that when I leave the hospital. I don't think you want to have this conversation here."

"Understood."

Dr. Whale and Ruby returned to Belle's room. Dr. Whale looked her over physically. "All vitals appear to be normal, Ruby said the attack was magical in nature."

"Yes, doctor it was. " Replied Rumplestiltskin.

"If that is the case, I have no reason to keep her overnight. I would suggest that she be monitored throughout the night by someone though.

"I can see to that," said Rumplestiltskin and Ruby at the same time.

"Belle laughed. "Thank you both. Ruby, I am going home with Rumplestiltskin tonight. I will be fine. The two of us have to have an important talk."

"Alright, but you know where to find me if you need me." Ruby replied. "Though I rode hear with Gold, so can I get a lift home.

"That will be no problem," replied Mr. Gold.

After Dr. Whale got the release papers together, the three went on their way home. The car was very silent as the unlikely trio headed towards Granny's diner. Rumplestiltskin parked in front of the diner. Ruby got out and said. "Thanks, call me if you need me."

"You are welcome. I will." Belle waved at Ruby as she went in.

"Are you hungry?" Asked Rumplestiltskin.

"I'm famished."

"Do you want to grab something at Granny's or should we order a pizza."

"What's a pizza?"

Rumplestiltskin smiled. It was enjoyable teaching her all the little things about their new world. "It's a large circular piece of bread with tomato sauce and melted cheese. Many people get toppings like sausage, pepperoni, or mushroom. They will make it at the pizza store and bring it to our house to eat."

Belle smiled. She had called his house their house. She wasn't sure about this pizza, but I sounded quicker than Granny's. That and they could be alone. She didn't want other people around when she told him about Juliet. But she also was tired of waiting. "Let's have them bring the pizza to eat."

Rumplestiltskin drove them to his house. After they went inside Rumplestiltskin ordered a pizza. They had a bit of a long wait; it seemed many people is Storybrooke were ordering pizza. It was going to take them an hour to get the pizza delivered.

"Your words at the hospital lead me to believe you had something of mine that the queen took from you." Rumplestiltskin said in a calm voice. He had the cup, and Bea's things were packed away. Nothing she would have taken on her way out was valuable so he expected her to be over reacting like when she had broken the cup.

"Rumplestiltskin, there's no easy way for me to tell you this. You must promise not to lose your temper. I cannot handle it if you do. This is hard enough to deal with as is."

She was over reacting he thought. "I promise."

"You remember the night before you kicked me out. When we made….."

Rumplestiltskin's stomach tightened and he fought the arousal that was stirring. Of course he remembered. That was one of the most exquisite nights of his life. He has wanted to take her to his bed ever since she returned. Now that he can kiss her he wants to make love to her on a soft comfortable bed where they could spend all night. Why was she bringing this up now? "I do."

"Well, umm we….."

Rumplestiltskin grabbed her hand. He rubbed in in an effort to comfort her. "It's alright. I won't be upset."

"Yes you will be, You will be furious. If I want to kill the queen for what she took, then you are going to want to do so much worse."

She had a point, if it was bad enough that she was having homicidal tendencies he would likely be very angry. He had no idea what was that important. Maybe when the queen had her locked up, she let something slip about his son. Maybe she had found his son and locked him up as well. "Is it Baelfire? Do you know something about my son?"

"I am sorry, but I don't. She led him over to the couch, and then had him sit. She sat on his lap and had him wrap his arms around her. She was facing him, because she needed to see his reaction to her words. But is she was on top of him, then she could keep him from running off and doing something rash. He wouldn't hurt her by pushing her off him. That's when she felt it. He was aroused. In the middle of all this, he wanted to make love to her. It annoyed her and excited her too. They didn't have time for that; they needed to get their children back. "I am sorry, but this way I know we can talk sensibly after I tell you. I need to make sure you are calm before I let you go. The night we made love in your castle, we created a child. I gave birth to our child in the queen's tower."

Rumplestiltskin was confused. His mind was running a mile a minute. The Dark One could not have children. That is why he had made so many deals to try and take children. He missed having a child. He wanted to do right by a child, like he had failed to do for his son. He thought back to the night in question. That was the night she had kissed him and tried to take his powers away. It had started to work. Could it be that she had broken the curse enough to allow them to conceive a child? He had confirmed her virginity that night. She could have been with someone after she left his castle.

"Belle, I need to ask you something. The only reason I am asking is that I tried for years to conceive a child as the Dark One. I was never able; I had to determine fertility was one of the prices for my power. I will help you find the child no matter what the answer and I will care for the child as my own no matter the answer. I will not be angry with you, I only ask because if it is my biological child there are new complications I need to share with you. Is there anyway the child could have been fathered by another man?"

Belle smiled. It had pained him to ask her that, and she is glad he took the long way of explaining it because she might have taken offence if he hadn't told her that he didn't think he could create children as the dark one. It must have been her kiss. "My dear, I am positive the child is yours. I have never been intimate with another man."

Rumplestiltskin's face fell. Belle had expected him to be happy the child was his. "Belle, let me up. I promise not to visit the queen till I calm down."

She believed him. "What is it, I expected you to be glad the child is yours."

"I am. My beautiful Belle, I am. But there are other complications now. Give me a moment. I am fighting every urge to not go break everything I own. It's all worthless anyway. I just fear it will frighten you."

"You were right, it would frighten me. What is this complication? Surely we can overcome it?"

His eyes were watery. Belle could sware he was ready to cry. "Do you remember what I told you about my power and my son."

"You mean that you would lose your power when you had Bae in your arms"

"Yes, that. I was oversimplifying the requirement. All curses can be broken. When you alter a curse from being broken by true loves kiss it takes a lot of magic. The more specific the clause, the more power it takes. As Bae was the only biological child I knew about, I set up the breaking point to be for whenever I hold my biological child in my arms. With me not being able to impregnate a woman before, I didn't even consider that we could have a biological child. I thought the biological part would be enough.


	5. Questions

To my reviewers:

juju0268 – Sorry it took so long, been busy. Hope you like this chapter. It doesn't answer all your questions, but that's because they don't know what they are going to do.

Tigger64 – Rum wants to kill Regina, but he is trying to be good for Belle. This story will tell you where the baby went after she was born… Hopefully that's good enough for now.

MJ – Glad you are reading it.

To my followers: Glad you are liking the story. I hope you continue to like it, and I would love for more reviews.

Chapter 5 – Questions

The two ate the rest of their meal in silence. They didn't know what to say to each other, and an unspoken question sat uneasily in the air between them. How could they choose finding one child over the other child. Eventually Belle couldn't help it, she started to cry. She wanted her daughter, but ever since Rumplestiltskin had told her about his son lost in this world she had wanted him home as well. She felt as if she could help reunite father and son. Now they had two children lost in the world, and no idea how to find either of them.

Rumplestiltskin pulled Belle into his arms. He simply held her. He wanted to promise her that everything would be alright, and they could find both of the missing children. He knew that was a lie, and he had vowed to not lie to her or keep any other secrets. He knew the first thing that needed to happen was they needed to pay the Queen a visit. Hopefully she had information about Juliet. They needed to know if Juliet had made it to this land, or if she was still in the Enchanted Forest. Knowing Regina, the child could be locked in another world completely.

"Belle, I have something to ask of you. I don't want you to feel as if I am forcing this upon you. You are free to make this decision. I would like you to move back into my home. You don't have to share my room, I can make the guest room yours. With two children to find, my magic use will increase while I still have it. You keep me grounded." He hesitated, he was thinking something else, but he was afraid it would scare her away. He remembered what Charming had said about honesty, and he continued on. "Also, I think it may be beneficial for me to teach you some magic as well. That way you can protect yourself and you may be able to aid in finding our daughter or Bae."

Belle shuddered. She had seen magic used by two people, Rumplestiltskin and the Queen. Both practiced Dark magic. Belle did not want to find the darkness within her to learn magic. But she would also do anything to find their children. "I will move into the guest room. I agree that it would be better to be close, and I will think about the magic."

"Should we visit the queen tonight or wait till tomorrow?"

"Let's go tonight, Rumple. I need to know what happened to Juliet. Just remember no hurting the queen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Henry, who is this charming babe?" asked a young brunette woman.

"This is my god-daughter, Juliet"

"She is precious. Who is her mother?'

"A young woman my daughter has locked away in her tower. The mother is as good as dead. She declared me god-father in hopes that I would protect the child from my daughter."

The woman standing before Henry turned her back towards Henry. "Why did you bring the babe here? Haven't you caused enough trouble in my life?"

"I am truly sorry, Violet. I know I can never replace what my daughter took from you. But I had to save this child. Do you still have milk where you could nurse the babe? The child should not be in danger with you, Regina believes you are dead."

"Susan's milk has not completely dried up." Violet turned towards Henry. "If I take this child, you will not get her back. I will take the babe and we will leave for somewhere else. You cannot know where we are, or Regina will find out and kill me and the child."

"I understand. Will you take this child and protect her. "

"I will love her as my own daughter. After all, I have no one else to love."

Henry kissed violet one last time. It was a passionate kiss, one shared between two people who were more than friends. "I am sorry for the misfortune I have brought into your life. Thank you dear." He turned and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Regina led Belle and Rumplestiltskin into her sitting room. She knew why they were here and was dreading this conversation. Ever since Belle had accused her stealing something, she knew this would happen. As soon as Belle had met Cinderella and her brat, then Belle would remember everything. Regina had tried to distract Belle with the reason Rumplestiltskin's kiss had not broken his curse, but obviously he had avoided that discussion. Regina remembered the words her enemy had spoken when he sent the wraith after her. Belle had made him promise not to hurt her, the queen wondered if that promise still held true.

"Where is our daughter?" asked Rumplestiltskin.

Regina thought about lying, but knew it would only make the dark one angrier. "I do not know. It seems your lover here, appointed my father as godfather. It's the only time my father ever defied me. He took the child, and I could never find her."

Belle's mouth dropped. It had worked, she had not expected Regina's father to protect the child. Maybe this means that her daughter had been well taken care of. Belle looked at the confused look on Rumplestiltskin's face. "It was Regina's father who helped to deliver Juliet. I pleaded with him to help me and Juliet. When he told me that Regina was his daughter, I lost hope. I was certain I would die in that tower and Juliet would be lost to us forever. In a last effort to save her, I declared him her godfather in the hopes that he would care for our child the way he did Regina. Where is your father now? Maybe he can tell us where Juliet is?

The silence in the room was deafening. Regina and Rumplestiltskin where shooting daggers at each other and Belle was certain she was missing a key part of information that they both had. Regina smirked at Rumplestiltskin, "All magic comes at a price. There was some reason you wanted to come to this land, and that is why you created this curse."

"I know, dearie, you don't have to remind me." Rumplestiltskin turned to look at Belle. "When the queen set the curse in motion that brought us all here, she had to take the heart of the thing she loved the most."

"Her father." Whispered Belle.

"Yes. I named my son Henry after my father."

Tears filled Belle's eyes. "You decided who to pull here. Did you bring Juliet to Storybrooke?"

"I would have. But I had to know then to be able to bring them with me. Because I did not know your daughter, I couldn't bring her along. She is still in our world."

"Of course she is," growled Rumplestiltskin. This was a really bad day. His son Baelfire was lost in this world and who knows how old. Depending on when in time the Bean sent him here, he could be dead or not here yet. His daughter had been living in the Enchanted Forest for the past twenty eight years. Who knows if anyone had been there to take care of her? Now he was torn between wanting to stay and find Bae, and return to his daughter. He turned to Belle. "She has no information that can help us, I suggest we head home to determine what to do next."

Belle nodded, and the two of them got up and left. Tears were freely flowing down Belle's face. He hugged her. He could feel the pain in her heart, and he felt it too. He would give anything to have his children with him and to get rid of her pain.

As they were walking to their car, Mr. Gold's phone rang. Belle watched as he pulled the small device out of his pocket. "Yes, Ruby she's still doing alright. We had to go talk to someone about the memory that returned. "He held the phone to Belle's ear.

"Belle, how are you feeling?"

Belle looked around. "Ruby, what kind of magic has you trapped in this little box."

Rumplestiltskin and Ruby both laughed. "It's not magic, its technology. It's a cell phone. What's going on? Why are you crying?"

"I, we…" and Belle started crying harder. Rumplestiltskin took the phone away. "Ruby, I know Granny's is closed, but can we stop by. I know that you and Belle have developed a special bond. Maybe it will help her to talk to you; I think I'm too close to the situation."

"Sure, I'll be there, with iced tea and chocolate cake. I haven't fed her chocolate cake yet." Rumplestiltskin smiled. That will be good, I think she will like that. " Rumplestiltskin and Ruby hung up.

"Thank you." Belle said.

"For what?"

"I really wanted to talk to Ruby, but I didn't want to leave you."

"I will stay there if you want me to."

"I do. How much am I allowed to tell Ruby about us and Bae?"

Rumplestiltskin sighed. He was used to keeping his business private, but he knew that females bonded by sharing. "Tell her what you feel you need to, but try to convince her to keep it quiet. The more people who know about Bae, and even Juliet, the more complicated things will come.


End file.
